Anniversary Getaway
by luverofthings
Summary: VampEdward and VampBella go to Island Esme for their anniversary. Post Breaking Dawn


How I ever became so lucky as to have had Isabella Swan fall in love me, I will never know. I was a hideous cold monster. But she did, and my life turned upside down.

I had never felt this way for anyone before. The urge to kill and destroy to protect someone other than my family was a foreign idea to me. Humans where a burden to most of our kind. We fought to stay away from them, to not kill them for sport or nourishment. It became easier for my family, as we loved, worked and went to school amongst humans.

My relationship with Bella had its ups and downs, as any 'normal' couple would, I suppose. Jealousy and envy came into play. But always undying love and devotion.

We married after graduation, she carried our one and only child to term and soon Isabella Swan disappeared.

She was replaced by Bella Cullen, this marble sex goddess who currently had her gorgeous cold lips wrapped around my rock hard cock. The only way I could keep her with me for eternity, before she died after delivering Renesmee and being on the brink of death, was to turn her. She had a wicked gleam in her eye as she looked up at me under her lashes.

We were on the ledge of a rock on my mother Esme's private island, on our 30th anniversary.

I could feel all the wicked motions her teeth and tongued played on my skin. I felt a clamping of teeth around me length and I yelped in shock. Not pain. I heard her giggle.

In one swift movement, I hauled her up to me, and flipped her over, slamming her against the hard slab.

"You think that was funny, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, my mouth hovering inches from her neck. She drew in some unnecessary air, and shivered.

"Pretty damn..." She retorted, in a husky gasp.

I began licking, sucking and kissing my way down her pale marble exterior, only stopping when I got to her pussy. I stroked her fiercely with my tongue, paying close attention to her clitoris. I could hear her moaning and cursing me at the same time, her head thrashing, and her fists slamming into the rock underneath us. Then a clamped down on her with my teeth. I really wasn't all that surprised that she came hard then, her bodying arching high off the rock, her talon like fingers digging claw marks into the solid rock. But she's not a verbal screamer. After having a child in the house, she learned to control herself. She drops the barrier that kept me from reading her mind long enough for me to hear her thoughts during sex.

Then she flipped me over again, just as quickly as I had her, and she sank down on me. My eyes rolled back into my eyes. How, after 30 years of almost constant sex, could she still be so fucking tight?

"Have I ever told you how good your huge hard cock feels inside me?" She asked, like she was the mind reader. She was riding me at a trot, her ass cheeks nestling and slamming against my balls at the same time.

"I hope as good as your tight pussy feels," I somehow grunted out, helping her slam her hips down onto me.

We were quiet then, except for our stone bodies slapping together and contented sighs, as we continued to build our orgasm.

When I could feel her start to tightening around me, I flipped her over again, moved her legs up so her feet dangled over my shoulders, my cock driving deeper and began thrusting into her. She began flashing back to the first night we made love, how she felt as my length and girth stretched her. My coldness invading her scorching dripping body. I am almost came then.

"Ahhh, oh Edward! Harder, fuck me harder!" She screamed uncharacteristically. As instructed I picked the pace up even more, the earth moving below us. Literally.

As we both came, the rock we laid on, cracked and gave way, falling into ocean below us.

Luckily we are indestructible and we don't have to breath. Out of older habit, however, I swam to her to make sure she was okay. She smiled brilliantly at me, 'I love you' she mouthed under the water hugging me, and began kicking upward.

She kicked us both up to the surface, "I love you too, my beautiful, Bella. Happy anniversary."


End file.
